O inominável
by Mello Evans
Summary: Entre o real e o não real, entre o perdão e a culpa existe a insanidade.
1. Capítulo I

**Título**: O Inominável

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader:** Mellow Candie

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Gênero:** Romance/ Drama/ Slash **Não gosta? Azar o seu, amore!**

**Classificação:** R (T)

**Formato**: Two-short

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling. Fic sem outros fins que não sejam o de diversão.

**Nota**: Essa fic é uma reformulação de _Utopia,_ que eu não achei que estava digna para continuar aqui na minha conta no ff, dado o tamanho teor açucarado dela, por isso eu troquei o nome da fic e detalhei muito mais.

* * *

_"Porém, sobrevivi..._

_E aqui, do lado de fora, neste mundo em que vivo, como tudo é diferente! Tudo, ó menino do aquário, é muito diferente do teu sonho..._

_(Só os cavalos conservam a natural nobreza)."_

_**Mario Quintana, Confessional. In: A vaca e o hipogrifo.**_

Draco olhava para os próprios pés, sentado no canto da sala. No chão.

Já fazia um ano que estava preso em Azkaban. Aquelas alucinações nunca o deixavam. Não que ele reclamasse. Aquela clausura era incômoda, mas lá ele podia se refugiar em seu mundinho particular e perfeito, ele podia ter quem ele quisesse. E ele tinha, em sua mente, mas era só dele e ele não dava a mínima importância. Já tinha perdido a noção de tempo e até mesmo de orgulho próprio. Aquilo parecia eras, seu corpo estava visivelmente definhando e ele não ligava. A visão aristocrática e soberba, o nariz empinado, o olhar que observava os outros de cima a baixo, os cabelos sempre arrumados, a roupa alinhada, não existiam mais. Estava trancado na própria loucura, remoendo a sua dor, cansado demais daquele fim de guerra. E ali não tinha lugar para poses. Estava engolido na própria falta de esperança, repetindo a retórica Malfoy como uma prece, mas aquilo já não importava mais. Condenado na vingança silenciosa dos inocentes da guerra. Preso naquela maldita cela fedorenta, execrado pelo próprio Ministro da Magia.

Algo se remexeu ao seu lado e se sentou a sua frente de pernas cruzadas, o cotovelo direito apoiado na coxa e a mão sustentando o rosto sorridente que o loiro aprendeu a observar durante todo aquele tempo.

Malfoy ergueu o rosto, não precisava nem olhar para ver de quem se tratava. Harry James Potter. Não aquele Potter com quem ele brigava constantemente na escola, mas _o seu_. O produto de sua cabeça, resultado da sua paixão não correspondida, de sua obsessão muda. Mas como não acreditar que o outro não estava mesmo ali? Era tão real, um calor tão presente.

Algumas vezes parecia mais do que os seus devaneios costumeiros, quando era a porta de sua cela que se abria e Potter ficava ali, parado, com as mãos nos bolsos, de pé. Mas esse apenas o observava por horas a fio, encarando-o, fazendo Draco sentir o peso daquelas esmeraldas sobre si. Mas o que Malfoy gostava mesmo é quando ele vinha para cima, apoderando-se de sua boca com selvageria, prensando seu corpo naquela cama ridiculamente pequena, fazendo o ex-Slytherin esquecer suas dores, pecados, incertezas, e fazendo os seus pensamentos se esvaírem. Sendo possuído ardentemente por aquele Harry que ele rezava para que fosse verdadeiro. Sim. Ele rezava. O que o desalento não faz? Porém, Draco sabia que não tinha ninguém real para ver o seu desespero, a sua vergonha. Mácula maior do que ele já tinha passado em algumas circunstâncias de sua vida. Nunca se perdoaria por Potter tê-lo visto chorar no sexto ano. Exceto que tudo valeu, até mesmo aquela _sectumsempra,_ para ver alguma emoção do moreno que não fosse apenas ódio.

Draco aos poucos estava desistindo. _De tudo_.

**-x-**

Harry olhava para os papéis sobre sua mesa. Mas sua mente estava longe.

Não conseguia entender como tudo fora ficar daquela maneira. Tinha acabado de terminar seu namoro com Ginny pela segunda vez. Dessa vez não teria volta. Os motivos ele guardou para si, mesmo sob os protestos e gritos da ruiva. Afinal nem ele mesmo entendia o que ele estava fazendo. No começo, ele achou que era peso na consciência – não que ele devesse alguma coisa a Malfoy, mas ele achou veementemente que era aquilo, ou pelo menos tentou se enganar achando que era. Não deixava de pensar um minuto sequer no loiro e em como ele poderia estar naquela cela fria e desesperadora. "_Pelo menos não tem mais dementadores_." Pensava consigo mesmo. Até que ele lutou para que os Malfoy continuassem livres, mas só conseguiu absolvição para a mãe de Draco, por causa da efetiva ajuda dela contra Voldemort. Até ficou feliz pelo rosto aliviado do ex-Slytherin quando soube da clemência da mãe. Mas foi decadente ver Draco definhando em cada audiência, o desespero dele ao saber que nem os depoimentos do menino-que-sobreviveu-mais-uma-vez adiantavam de muita coisa. Harry queria que ele também ficasse livre. Talvez assim ele próprio ficasse livre _daquela_ dor, daquela culpa.

Depois de algum tempo ele começou a sentir falta daquela criatura albina e fria, carência de ver aqueles olhos azul-cinzentos de encontro às suas órbitas e foi a partir disso que começaram as visitas constantes à cela. Para apenas ficar parado olhando aquela criatura visivelmente abatida.

No começo, Draco perguntava o que ele fazia ali, mas com o tempo ele começou a achar que Harry, O santo Potter, não se daria ao trabalho de aparecer e pensava ser loucura da sua mente. Parecia _mesmo_ que ele não estava no seu estado normal, mas Potter não dava a mínima. E começou a se utilizar disso. Martirizava-se mentalmente por estar se aproveitando daquilo, mas Draco também parecia não querer saber de muita coisa. Talvez fosse a abstinência de sexo que o deixava assim, entretanto o ex-Gryffindor queria acreditar que o loiro realmente sentia alguma coisa por ele que não fosse ódio ou libido, queria se agarrar ao único fio de esperança que eram aqueles gemidos roucos que o outro soltava cada vez que o moreno o possuía com luxúria.

Começou mais novas audiências. Harry contou para Hermione, que obviamente se espantou, mas disse para o ex-Gryffindor de como ela devia ter esperado por isso, principalmente depois do rompimento com a Weasley. E como a morena trabalhava em um cargo bem mais alto e burocrático do Ministério, a papelada saiu do arquivamento de maneira bem mais fácil. Ele pediu expressamente que o loiro não ficasse sabendo. Tinha medo que ele recusasse com todo aquele seu orgulho polido que ainda restava.

Harry aos poucos estava indo atrás do que ele sempre negou_. De tudo_.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Eu dividi em dois capítulos para saber até daquelas pessoas que já mandaram review como ficou. /tenso

_**Review.**_


	2. Capítulo II

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Mellow Candie

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

A porta da cela de Azkaban se abriu lentamente, deixando o rangido metálico ser mais estridente do que o necessário. Um homem de preto e franzino, provavelmente funcionário do Ministério, entrou na cela segurando um pergaminho por ambas as extremidades, de cima e debaixo, proferindo em alto e bom som depois de um breve pigarro.

"–Senhor Draco Malfoy, a sua pena foi revogada e o senhor está a partir de hoje decretado um homem livre de qualquer acusação de participação na captura do menino-que-sobreviveu, bem como de ser Death Eater, entre outros crimes." – Falou o homem baixo em tom meio solene.

O loiro achou que já tinha passado até da barreira da sua _insanidade_. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo? "–O quê?" – A sua voz saiu meio rouca pelo pouco uso, mas teve que perguntar.

"–Recorreram com a sua sentença, agora o senhor é um homem livre." – Disse o homem sério. "–Se o senhor puder se retirar da cela para atender às questões burocráticas agora, assinar alguns papéis e fazer um pequeno depoimento para alguns Aurors..."

"–Quem foi que me tirou daqui?" – Arqueou uma sobrancelha, perguntando com os resquícios aristocráticos que lhe restavam.

"–Pediram descrição, senhor Malfoy, mas parece que querem contar para o senhor pessoalmente." – Segredou.

O loiro não disse nada, estava em algum lugar entre a desconfiança e o alívio. E antes de sair olhou para aquelas paredes escuras e sujas mais uma vez, elas guardavam tantos segredos... Suas dúvidas, incertezas e dores. Até mesmo suas alucinações, produtos palpáveis de sua loucura. Sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, pois passara um ano e meio naquele lugar fedorento, esse tipo de coisa nunca se esquece, e aquela saleta era uma espécie de redoma de vidro particular e era meio pavoroso seguir sem ela.

"–Me acompanhe, senhor Malfoy." – Falou o homem, alto o suficiente para retirar o loiro de seus pensamentos.

Draco caminhou a passos decididos. Não sabia se tinha mais medo de si mesmo ou do mundo.

**-x-**

Harry esfregava suas mãos impacientemente.

Havia se passado dois dias que Malfoy tinha saído de Azkaban e ele marcara o encontro como se fosse um último depoimento que o loiro teria que prestar para se tornar efetivamente livre. Engoliu em seco quando a porta se abriu e uma figura branca e um pouco mais alta que ele apareceu. Não soube dizer ao certo quantas emoções pôde sentir no momento em que o outro arregalou ligeiramente os olhos para logo colocar a máscara de frieza _tão Malfoy_ que ele não via há muito tempo. Engoliu em seco. Tinha tanta coisa a dizer, falar tudo que estava sentindo, tudo que ele passou para que Draco finalmente ficasse livre, ficasse com ele. Mas simplesmente as palavras lhe escapavam marotas de seus pensamentos e a única coisa na qual ele conseguia se concentrar era o gelo que lançava adagas invisíveis em seu peito e o dilacerava com a indiferença.

"–_Potter_?" – Ouviu uma voz meio distante cuspindo o seu nome como na primeira vez em que entrou no salão comunal Slytherin disfarçado com pulissuco. Aquilo que já estava enterrado no seu passado, no seu eu de doze anos de idade, retornou tão presente que ele era capaz de sentir cada sensação. Recordou tão bem como o outro gostava de expelir seu nome como uma praga, dizendo com desprezo o quanto ele era pior e mais amante dos sangues-ruins do que o próprio Dumbledore, porém, dessa vez Draco tinha feito aquilo por desconfiança e ele não poderia reclamar. Não... Quem ele queria enganar? Tinha feito tudo aquilo só para vê-lo mais de perto. Aquele sentimento pesou no seu estômago, que estava inerte demais para dar voltas em seu interior. Mas o que afinal, ele, Harry Potter, estava pensando? Draco Malfoy não precisava mais dele, eles eram inimigos.

Eles se odiavam...

A sua voz simplesmente não o obedecia, devia estar fazendo um papel ridículo ali, na frente daquele que ele enganou ridiculamente para algo, a seu ver, muito melhor no futuro. "–Draco." – O nome saiu livremente, nem se dando conta do significado daquela palavra.

Draco pareceu mudar as feições, e se aproximou como se estivesse em um transe. Ele parecia não acreditar que Harry realmente estivesse ali, pelo menos não o real. Sentiu o toque gelado daqueles dedos finos na pele de seu rosto. Ele esperava tanto por aquilo que um simples toque chegou a doer, arder em sua pele e em seu peito. Engoliu mais uma vez a saliva, sentindo-a descer rasgando por onde passava como ácido puro, cáustico e venenoso.

"–Você é o _meu_ Harry." – Ouviu uma voz arrastada afirmar.

O Gryffindor não pôde fazer nada além de negar com a cabeça, tentado demais a provar daqueles lábios finos e de gosto único. "–Eu sou real, Draco. Sempre fui. E eu quero você." – Sua respiração acelerava com seus batimentos cardíacos, milhões de células faziam seu trabalho rapidamente pela ânsia de uma resposta. De um sim ou um não. Nada angustiaria mais o salvador-do-mundo-bruxo do que uma negativa.

**-x-**

Um leve e débil sorriso que se angulava no rosto aristocrático sumiu rapidamente. Ele sentia-se enganado, traído, usado. Então o santo Potter não era tão santo assim, ele usava as pessoas, ele sabia ser maligno, ele sabia enganar um Draco Malfoy debilitado e trancado em sua própria dor. Ele se aproveitava da fraqueza alheia para satisfazer seus instintos, brincava com a única coisa de bom que restava no Slytherin como um pequeno deus egoísta com sua caixinha de areia e formigas...

Draco realmente não soube nomear aquilo que estava sentindo. Sentiu nojo daquela criatura a sua frente, asco do próprio corpo. Como pôde ser tão estúpido? Aquilo talvez fosse uma vingança particular, afinal _o santo_ tinha que jogar sua cota de más ações em alguém e, o pior de tudo, nele. Mas a culpa talvez fosse sua, por se deixar levar por um sentimento tão obsoleto que só o fazia sofrer. Mas se era vingança, por que simplesmente não o deixara trancafiado naquela cela fétida? Com os cacos de sanidade que ainda lhe restavam? "–Como... Como pôde?" – A indignação dançava em cada sílaba que avançava de seus lábios trêmulos.

"–Não, Draco, entenda. Eu... eu me apaixonei por você." – Não era mais do que uma súplica.

"–Não venha me contar aquelas histórias clichês em que você veio se vingar, mas acabou se apaixonando pela donzela." – Seus dentes trincavam de tanta raiva, desgosto e dor. Os castelos invisíveis que seguravam o seu mundo particular estavam ruindo diante dos seus olhos e ele não podia fazer nada além de ver tudo se transformar em areia.

"–Eu nunca quis me vingar de você, Draco. Se eu estou aqui é porque eu... Eu gosto de você e quis te tirar daquele local imundo pra ficar ao meu lado."

"–Você me usou." – Acusou.

"–Você também já usou muitas pessoas." – Disse, mal contendo sua raiva.

Draco engoliu em seco e com o resto de orgulho próprio que lhe restava deu as costas, indo embora, apesar de uma parte de seu corpo querer acreditar nas palavras de Potter, que realmente o que ele sempre quis tinha se tornado realidade. Então sentiu mãos quentes se fechando ao redor de seu braço e ouviu um 'espera' tão solícito que não conseguiu fazer nada além de parar.

"–Me desculpe." – Braços tímidos circunscreveram seu corpo. "–Eu sei que eu não fui legal, mas... Bom, tente entender. Eu apenas queria você." – Encostou a cabeça nas costas rígidas à frente.

O loiro ficou parado algum tempo até dizer. "–Também... O que se pode esperar de um Gryffindor?" – Falou em sua típica entonação arrastada. Não era fácil perdoar – principalmente para um Malfoy –, mas tinham coisas que Draco não queria mais lutar, não tinha mais forças, seu egoísmo de ter o moreno por perto era maior do que os resquícios de seu orgulho que fora esmagado friamente naquela cela durante tanto tempo.

Harry pareceu tomar aquilo como um sim e virou Draco para observá-lo, olhar seus lábios... Segurou o queixo extremamente branco, encarando aquelas linhas que se apertavam em aparente tensão. Deu um selinho tímido e sentiu que o corpo a sua frente ainda estava retesado, deu outro logo em seguida, mas não agüentou, teve que aprofundar mais o beijo. Suas mãos indóceis procuravam uma brecha por debaixo da blusa cara, os braços de Malfoy lhe envolvendo o pescoço, línguas em uma batalha ousada, dedos e mãos espalmados por todo o corpo, olhos fechados, respirações sôfregas... Ambos se sentiam completos.

Draco segurou sua blusa a unhadas e os arrastou para a mesa mais próxima, sentou na bancada de pernas abertas com o Gryffindor entre elas e apertou os quadris do outro com força enquanto tentava desabotoar a camisa de Harry, contudo desistiu, arrancando-a com botões e tudo.

Paciência é uma virtude para os fracos.

Sentiu que o moreno queria fazer o mesmo consigo e apenas deu livre passagem para o instinto de ambos, que lhes corroia as veias e cada terminação nervosa. As roupas sumiam a cada beijo urgente, a seda de suor aumentava em cada movimento torpe que um fazia contra o outro, os gemidos aumentavam a cada pressão de lábios, os olhos se fechavam ainda mais a cada movimento ousado até que Draco não agüentou nem mais um minuto.

"–Harry, mais." – Gemeu colando-se mais ainda ao corpo nu a sua frente

O moreno não precisou pensar duas vezes para acatar aquela vontade que também era a sua. Preparou aquele corpo tentador com toda a calma que ainda lhe restava para, em poucos minutos, sentir-se naquele lugar tão quente. O loiro achou-se totalmente preenchido, envolvendo Harry com suas contrações internas e seus desejos, suas pernas abraçando a cintura fina e de pele levemente dourada, os lábios se encontrando naquele emaranhado de choramingos, braços e mãos. Palavras desconexas os envolviam enquanto seus corpos se chocavam naquela ambição egoísta, naquela paixão torpe, e se derramaram um no outro enquanto o mundo girava.

E o medo, as incertezas, as mágoas e qualquer outro sentimento inominável que pudesse existir foi embora.

Só restou Harry, Draco e um sentimento doloroso.

Mas se não doesse, não seria amor.

**Finite Incantatem.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Eu não consegui colocar o Draco seme, sei lá... Acho que não deu com toda a situação. '-' Agora, sim, eu gostei do bendito fim –q Eu sei, tá angust, no entanto eu devo dizer que estão me aliciando a gostar do gênero, né, Mathy Caroll?

Mas vamos lá.

Espero que tenham gostado de verdade, eu mudei porque prezo qualidade e essa versão não está lá a melhor coisa do mundo, mas está BEM mais aceitável e menos açucarada que a outra, né?

_Agradecimento_: **Antonomásia** que me fez não desistir da fic, e por suas críticas sempre construtivas, e pra **Noah Noose** que me pediu para publicar a versão original e não a do chall que eu não resisti em colocá-la.

_**Review**_?


End file.
